<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Puppy by DE600</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004006">Good Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600'>DE600</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, First Time Topping, Hand Feeding, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Small Penis, Strap-Ons, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Connor's good puppy, and all your dry humping on his leg gives him a fantastic idea</p><p>((Transmasc reader because I'm having a hard time tagging it))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalphTime/gifts">RalphTime</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was not the first xreader fic I planned on posting, so if you like this there will be a prequel, buuuuttt a good friend in my discord asked for reader topping Connor and I already had a bit of a plan for Hankcon x reader in mind and why not write this for them? </p><p>As a hopeless bottom, I hope I did topping Connor justice, but it did get pretty away from me. </p><p>Connor is poly in this, he's living with and dating Hank, the fic does reference that Hank is Connor's romantic partner, and also references that reader has had some fun with Hank as well and has his place in their relationship. </p><p>This is transmasc reader! I don't refer to reader strictly as a man but when being spoken about, he is called a good boy and he/him pronouns are used and he's been taking testosterone long enough to have a T cock which is referenced. Vaginal sex does happen, bits are called cunt, pussy, and hole. Chest is not mentioned at all other than one line about nipples and it's vague. I, myself, am a trans man and I'm now 7 weeks on T, the lil dick thing is lit. </p><p>Lots of puppy play, puppy gets pet, fed, drinks out of a dish, get spanked a little for all the dry humping. Puppy doesn't speak until it's aftercare time. </p><p>This is not pegging, this is a transmasc person topping and using a strap on to do it. When the strap is attached, it is his cock.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor had trained you up so good. Hank had helped of course, having trained you to his preferences first, but you knew how to please your two partners when they requested your service. </p><p>It mostly consisted of being well behaved, doing as you were told, taking what you were given. You've lost count of how many times you've serviced their cocks. </p><p>Hank always delivered whenever you got together, and Connor couldn't always top Hank so you got basically all the cock you could possibly desire. </p><p>But you'd been bottoming and receiving your whole life, and while you loved being touched and played with, there was another way to please your partners you knew you just..... Didn't know how to do it exactly. </p><p>Topping was scary, and when the instinct to sub out and be coddled it was scarier. But you wanted to learn, truly. You just hadn't really made that clear to Connor. </p><p>You were having a weekend of playtime at your place, Connor had a hard week and was happy to lay on the couch while you played with chew toys on the floor. </p><p>The urge to bite and chomp was too good in your puppy space, so was the urge to get Connor's attention. But he was sitting, reading a book, and basically just ignoring his silly puppy while you played. </p><p>But you wanted to play *with* Connor. You kept making your cutest puppy noises. Yapping and whining and huffing. Playing with your squeaker and rolling around on the floor. Anything to get his attention. </p><p>But he never gave you more than a, "hush, puppy." When you got noisy. Eventually you saw your chance. An opportunity to get his attention! Connor had set a foot down on the floor. </p><p>You crawled over and started sniffing the leg, sniffed all the way up his leg until you were butting his crotch with your nose. </p><p>Connor calmly pushed your head away, and pet your head when he'd gotten you to his knee again. </p><p>"Nooo puppy. Bad boy. Be a good doggy." He said, returning to his book again. </p><p>You shook it off. Didn't like being pushed. Still wanted daddy's attention. You hopped up on your knees, front paws on the couch with his legs. You looked to Connor and he just gave you the same small, handsome, smile he always did. He reached out and pet you for a moment before returning to his book. Ignoring you once again. </p><p>So you hugged his thigh, scooted your hips in close and humped his leg. It felt kinda good, moving your hips like this, rocking. And it was so naughty to hump your daddy like this. And it wasn't how you usually rutted on someone, with your legs spread so your dick actually got to feel good. </p><p>No, you were humping like puppies do. With your tail wagging against your thighs. Banging your hips against Connor's leg over and over quickly. Sometimes it didn't even connect but you were so determined to hump anyways. </p><p>Connor sat up best he could, trying to extract his leg from the situation. </p><p>"Puppy. No. Bad dog. Stop it." He said in his firmest daddy voice. </p><p>When you didn't stop, just opened your mouth to pant and grin happily at his attention, Connor wrapped his hand around your throat and squeezed. </p><p>"Puppy. No humping. Bad dog." Connor said firmly. </p><p>You still didn't stop, even though the choking kind of hurt. You humped a little more even as you weakened. Connor used his other hand to smack your hip, unable to reach your asscheek. You whined. </p><p>"I said, No." Connor repeated until you loosened your hold on him and removed yourself to sit on the floor. </p><p>He sat up with both knees on either side of you and you panted, trying to catch your breath after he made you light headed.</p><p>"That was very naughty, puppy. Humping daddy's leg like that." Connor said with both hands on your shoulders. </p><p>You tried to look pitiful, tried to wag your tail and you whined repeatedly. Wishing he'd forgive you for being a bad dog. Tap tap tapping your paws, brimming with energy. </p><p>Connor sighed. No use trying to reason with his dog. If you were acting up it was due to his actions, or inaction in this case. If Connor didn't train you well enough not to hump people, that was his fault. </p><p>And you were so cute. So adorable and needy. He could see that you were hard between your legs when you kneeled like this. His needy puppy. </p><p>He reached down and stroked you between his thumb and forefinger. Making you moan and writhe. Was daddy gonna mount you? You wondered. It was so insanely sensitive. </p><p>"You're lucky that daddy still needs to feed you your dinner. If you're a really good boy, daddy will take care of this, okay pup?" Connor said, using another finger to poke at your slick hole. </p><p>You moaned and started rocking your hips into his touch. Tried to keep your panting dog-like. You huffed and tried to nuzzle Connor's arm, gave it sloppy puppy kisses with your tongue and Connor pet your hair, affirming that he loved your affection. Loved you, in all your ways. </p><p>"Aww, daddy loves kisses, puppy! Yes he does! You're such a good boy! Yes! Yes! Good doggy, letting daddy pet you. Good boy!" Connor cooed and praised while he made you moan with pleasure. </p><p>But all good things must come to an end and Connor stopped all too soon. You wanted to come like that, being praised and stroked. Connor took his wet hand back, cleaning his fingers with his tongue while you whined for more.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough. You'll get more later. Daddy needs to go prepare dinner for his special boy! Oh, You're just so cute!" He said, giving you a pat on the head while he walked to your kitchen. </p><p>You crawled to follow him, stopping and sitting where the carpet stopped. Being on the floor while Connor got to sit on the furniture was one thing. Degrading in that dogs weren't allowed on the furniture but people were. But sitting on the floor while Connor stood and did people things in the kitchen really drove it home for you. </p><p>He was so tall. And beautiful. He moved around the room with grace and made you feel small. You were in awe of him, that he was in your life in the first place. Taking care of you. You wanted to make him feel as good, as happy as he made you. </p><p>Especially every time he stopped what he was doing to look at you and coo at you. His handsome smile, and his gorgeous brown eyes that were only for you right now. Not that he was looking at you with the same exact love and adoration you were giving him. You thought he was a god. He thought you were the cutest, sweetest little pet. Of course he adored you, but you were beneath him. </p><p>"Hi, cutie. What are you doing? Are you being a good boy?" Connor baby talked at you. </p><p>You woofed for him, getting into a position where you could wag your tail plug for him. Got on your knees and put your little paws up and begged, your eyes on the sizzling in the pan. </p><p>"Uh uh, no. You have to wait, puppy. It's hot and it's not done." Connor said, checking the pan. </p><p>But his eyes trailed to you, clearly decided it could wait a few minutes he snapped his fingers and pointed you down, making you lay on the floor in front of him. Your chest and arms wound up on the laminate floor. </p><p>Connor dropped to one knee in front of you, a wide grin on his face. He pet you up and down your back. He ruffled your soft hair and you nudged into his hand so he would scratch your scalp. Humming happily and leaning into his touch. </p><p>"Roll over, boy!" Connor cajoled you eagerly. </p><p>You obeyed, spreading your knees and bringing your paws up. Connor definitely caught a nice glimpse between your legs, but focused on your belly rubs instead... Which just made you focus on what was between your legs, your tummy quivered under his touch. But of course Connor stopped again the second you started panting and writhing again. </p><p>"You have to wait for that too. Almost, puppy. Daddy's gonna feed you, then feed you some more, and then daddy will take care of you at bedtime. Make sure puppy's all tired before bed." Connor smiled to himself, standing back at the stove. </p><p>You whined while Connor took the pan off of the heat, and the urge to be bratty once again filled your very being. Connor had turned to get a bowl down from the cabinet and you snuck up behind him. </p><p>Got up on your knees and pressed your body to his leg and humped him again. Panting with your face by his crotch, hips jerking without any rhythm to be had, grunting as you clutched his leg harder when he stiffened at the notion that you were humping him like the bad dog you were. </p><p>Connor gripped you by the hair and pulled your head away, forcing your body to follow. </p><p> “Down! Bad! If I’d wanted a disobedient little bitch in heat, then thats what I would’ve bought!" Connor snapped, deeply disappointed in your behavior. </p><p>You cried out as your hair was pulled. It hurt, and you couldn't move in a way that Connor didn't let you. He knelt behind you and smacked your rear twice. </p><p>"No. Bad dog. We do not hump. No. Go lay down." Connor stated firmly as he released you, bristling. </p><p>You crawled away, tail swinging, panting with the adrenaline of your punishment. Your head kinda hurt and your bottom kinda hurt where he'd smacked you. You turned and looked back at him for a moment and he pointed and clicked his fingers again. </p><p>"Go, puppy." Connor said in a calmer voice, still irritated. </p><p>You sniffed as you laid down in front of the couch again. You didn't want to be a bad dog. You just wanted daddy's attention. You couldn't get rid of the urge to rut your hips against your daddy. He was so nice and warm and you wanted to be close to him. </p><p>You whined like the kicked dog you were when Connor came back with a bowl in his hand and chopsticks sticking out of it. He nudged you out of his way with his foot so he could sit on the couch, you between his knees. </p><p>It made you want to stick your face in between his thighs, Inspect his crotch like a curious pup. Give his modest bulge a good sniff and nudge at it with your face. And you even leaned in to start sniffing when Connor clicked his tongue. </p><p>"Ehh." He vocalized sharply, making you back down and assume a more proper, gentleman-like puppy posture.</p><p>Connor sighed, putting both his hands on your head, chuckling, mildly amused as you tried to turn to lick his arm. </p><p>"You really are in heat, aren't you?" Connor whispered to himself before humming and beginning to coo, "Aren't you? Are you getting all wet, baby? Is that why you gotta hump? You think it's gonna make you feel all better? Hmm? Ohh I bet it just aches, being in heat. Daddy'll take care of his good boy, promise." </p><p>He let you go and you surged forward for more attention, only to be chastised again for being naughty. You weren't naughty, you were in heat, daddy said so! And you could feel the ache growing stronger and stronger. </p><p>Your thighs were getting all sticky. You felt so warm. You didn't know why Connor wouldn't take care if you, even though your stomach was growling and Connor was holding a dumpling in the chopsticks. </p><p>"Shh, none of that now, after your dinner. I have to feed my puppy. Then we can play. Now, sit!" </p><p>You sat up proper for every bite. Either with your paws held up to your chest, or with it stuck out in pride as you rested your weight on them between your knees. Sitting like a good boy. </p><p>Connor wanted your full obedience when he fed you. Wanted you to hold still and wait for his command to take your bite. He'd tease, vocalizing that you should be patient and not lean in and take it from him. </p><p>He held up your next bite, leaning in and pulling back at the last moment where you thought you could have it. Connor laughed at how cute you were when he denied you, when he demanded obedience. </p><p>You tried to hold still, but your eyes followed the savory treat and almost involuntarily your body tried to follow. Your mouth hung open, hoping that you'd be allowed. </p><p>Connor very much understood how to train an animal, but he loved to tease. Make you perform for your dinner. </p><p>"Aah... Aaah..." He teased, trying to get you to hold still. "Okay! Good boy!!" </p><p>You chomped, taking it messily from the chopsticks, biting the wood a little in the process. You chewed in big bites with your teeth showing like a real doggy before swallowing and shifting around a bit so you could dip your face in your water bowl and lap some up. </p><p>Being good for Connor was thirsty work and he'd never deny you water. But you would drink like the dog you were. </p><p>Sometimes he demanded a trick, he'd order you to shake and you'd put your paw in his hand. Sometimes he'd order you to speak and you'd bark for him and earn your next bite. </p><p>And it continued until the bowl was empty and your water bowl was too shallow for you to drink from. Then Connor knelt on the floor with you again, giving you lots of belly rubs and praise. </p><p>Oh you were such a good boy, so well behaved, so sweet, so handsome, so pretty. Such a good boy. A good boy that daddy loves very much. </p><p>You writhed happily under Connor's touch, under your daddy's touch. But with your stomach sated, your deep desire for Connor's attention sated, all that was left was the need between your legs. And the very obvious need between Connor's. Daddy was hard for his puppy. </p><p>You opened your legs for Connor, laying on your back, feeling your tummy quiver under his touches made your cunt remarkably wet and you were hard again. You tried to bring your knees up to your chest without grabbing your legs. You just wanted daddy to see what belonged to him. You belonged to him, you were Connor's puppy dog. </p><p>"Oh, poor boy." Connor remarked as his hand trailed between your legs, taking your cock in his fingers again, "You're so deep in heat. Just want to be soothed, don't you?" His fingertips slipped into the warm walls of your cunt, making your chest heave, "Daddy needs to be soothed too, puppy. I think daddy's cock is more important than the needs of a dumb puppy, don't you?" Connor asked you conversationally. </p><p> You panted, meeting his cool brown eyes. Connor was serious. He didn't care about how bad you needed his touch here, how bad you needed to hump and how bad you needed to be mounted. Doggy needs didn't override people needs, especially not daddy's needs. It doesn't matter how wet you were, you'd been a bad boy, and Connor wanted his puppy. </p><p>You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue in answer. Connor smirked and stood up. Brushing himself off. And went to retrieve your leash. </p><p>You rolled back onto your front to watch him, your hips jerked a little against nothing. You wanted Connor to finish you already, but he seemed intent on teasing his good boy. You got up on your hands and knees, and you two met in the middle. You crawling to him, begging with your body because puppies don't speak. Him walking upright and proud with your leash in his hands. </p><p>He attached your leash to your play collar, and you trembled and ached at the sound of the metal clasps jingling. You wiggled in excitement, even when Connor pulled gently to get you to start walking. </p><p>"C'mon stupid boy, we're gonna go play now. That's what you wanted! Such a silly puppy." Connor said sweetly, mocking you. </p><p>You stumbled and crawled on your hands and knees to the bedroom while Connor tugged on your leash. You became more and more aware of your collar every time he pulled and you felt it obey his command better than you. He led you in front of the bed, sitting you between his feet once again. </p><p>Connor unbuckled his belt, making your heart race at the sounds of the metal being jostled. He pulled the leather through the loops and a wave of arousal washed over you at the memory of every time he'd taken his belt to your ass and your back. But this time he laid it aside.</p><p>You squirmed on your knees, trying to be patient like he'd just taught you. The way Connor had fed you, it was training for not taking daddy's cock without explicit permission. Puppies waited. They waited to lick the.. the pretty cock that Connor was taking out of his pants. </p><p>You whined low, mouth hanging open, wanting him. Waiting. Fucking squirming and wagging your tail because you wanted him so bad. </p><p>Connor took himself in hand, spreading his knees as he moaned in pleasure after denying himself any stimulation. He stroked long and slow, putting on a show for a puppy who was losing his patience and scooting closer. Not too close, Connor's amused warning present in his eyes. </p><p>"Do you want it, puppy? Do you want to give your daddy a tongue bath? Lick daddy's cock real good? I wanna feel your mouth, baby." Connor teased. </p><p>He kept stroking, even leaned back, all the way back, exposing his throat and grunted at how good his cock felt. You couldn't decide to focus on his body or the head of his dick poking out from his fist. You knew you still had to wait. Connor hadn't given you permission to lick him yet. </p><p>He sighed and came back up, made you scoot in closer. </p><p>"Hold still. Just a little while longer and you'll have it. Steady, boy." Connor ordered calmly. </p><p>He took his leaking cock and rested it on your face, like a treat. Because it was a treat. You whimpered and Connor just smacked your closed mouth with his cock. Slapped your lips and cheeks with his length until you were almost crying. </p><p>"Alright, such a good boy, so dirty. You can have it now." </p><p>You jumped into action, immediately taking the opportunity to lick the precum off of the head of his cock. Sucking the very tip of his cock. </p><p>Actually attempting to give Connor a proper blowjob had a bad habit of taking you clean out of puppy space. Doggy mouths weren't built like that. And being face fucked wasn't much better. </p><p>No. Doggies had long tongues and they licked the things they liked. So you slid your tongue up Connor's shaft from base to tip. And did it again. And again. And you showered him in quick small licks, all up and down his cock. </p><p>"You're such a stupid puppy. Daddy's not supposed to do things like this to you, but you take it always, you're just too dumb to know better. I give you something and you just lick it! Don't even care what it is, your only thought is making daddy happy with your mouth. Oooh that's it, sweet boy, keep going." Connor moaned through his little speech as it made you drip slick on the floor. </p><p>You lapped and kissed, making Connor moan appreciatively. You even made sure to lick his balls, after pawing at his pants to make him take them out. They were taut and round and so much nicer than any human had. </p><p>Those you were happy to put in your mouth before licking back up his cock again to kiss his head and clean up all his pre. </p><p>"That's it, that's, right there, just lick daddy, good boy, yes." Connor panted. </p><p>You could see him tensing as you focused your tongue on his tip. Connor wrapped one hand around his cock and started jerking himself off, the other hand massaging his balls while he masturbated on your tongue. </p><p>His hand got faster and faster, Connor was grunting and groaning, until finally he came with a shout. A lot of his come got in your mouth and you swallowed like a good boy, but plenty of it got on your face too. His warm semen cooling on your skin and settling in your gut as he fell back on the bed. </p><p>You whined, squirming while you stayed in your proper place on the floor. Connor gave you the slightest thought while he caught his breath, cock still hard but less painfully so. He reached down and patted his leg. </p><p>"Hump." He breathed, not even looking at you. </p><p>You excitedly leapt to your new task, positioning yourself correctly this time and rubbed your dripping wet pussy and your hypersensitive cock on his pant leg. It left you shaking within moments, to finally have some friction and touch between your legs again. </p><p>Especially as you clung to Connor, frotting on his shin, you realized you could still reach his cock with his mouth. You lapped at what you could of his dick while you rubbed yours and you both groaned with pleasure. </p><p>You could feel the fabric getting soaked against you and it felt even better like this, less painful friction, more slick. You whined, feeling like this was missing something even as you got to feel good there and with your mouth. </p><p>Connor apparently now felt recovered enough to sit up on his elbows and watch the show. Watch you worshipping his plastic prick while you went red in the face. </p><p>"You're getting very invested in humping my leg, puppy." Connor mused as he bounced his leg for you. "It's a very dog like behavior, maybe I should have anticipated it in you." </p><p>He was mostly talking to himself, his words going over your head. You were fucking busy. Getting close, maybe? Yeah, getting close. </p><p>"Stop, puppy. Down. Off. I know how you're gonna make me come again." Connor ordered, shooing you off and getting up.</p><p>You wailed, not wanting to be denied, making Connor feel the need to spank your bottom again until you whimpered quietly. He told you to 'sit and stay' while he left the room to go get his toy bag. </p><p>All of Connor's toys stayed in this well organized bag, it had internal pockets galore and at some point, after aquiring multiple partners, Connor kept running into the issue of not knowing what toy to pack. So he made the situation a bit more optimal by getting a storage solution where he could easily take all of it with him, even things he rarely used. </p><p>Like this strap on dildo. Connor had bought it for him to use on Hank before he'd gotten his genital upgrade and decided he'd much rather bottom for Hank seven or eight times out of ten. Which worked for them, Connor self lubricated, he didn't feel pain, while Hank did neither of those things and had to pregame in the bathroom and prep when he wanted to bottom. And then walk and sit down the next day. </p><p>And maybe it was the same for you and him. Maybe Connor wanted to top you eight times out of ten, he had limitless energy, no refractory period, you had a slick hole at the ready and the urge to bend over at the slightest hint of arousal. It worked for the both of you. </p><p>But you had been humping his leg nonstop tonight, and Connor was sure this wasn't some passing fancy of disobedience. This was an urge you had, deep down, to fuck. Even with no experience, you'd do as your daddy said and please him.</p><p>Connor sort of wished this beginners dildo was a bit bigger, they'd had to retrain Hank up to taking a bigger cock, but he thought it would suit you. A little cock for a little puppy boy. And Connor could always fuck you after if he wasn't satisfied by his humping puppy. </p><p>Connor pet you lovingly when he re-entered the bedroom, gracefully taking your sniffing of the toy in stride as he placed it on the bed. You almost got too distracted by sniffing the new thing that has been in daddy's hand to notice Connor stripping himself nude. </p><p>You didn't want to miss that show however. You had gotten your front paws on the bed to sniff the toy Connor has thrown there, but you got down and crawled over to watch Connor take his pants all the way off. They were already open after all, and you couldn't take your eyes off of his long athletic legs. </p><p>Connor smirked when he caught you staring and when he took his shirt off he tossed it at you and it landed on your head. You yipped happily, shaking it off just to pick it up in your mouth once it fell. You shook it, growling playfully while Connor laughed and chased you around the room in a game of keep away. </p><p>Eventually you dropped it trying to catch your breath and bark and Connor patted your sides, encouraging you up on the bed. </p><p>"Up, puppy! Come on, up! Good boy! Go on!" He cajoled, with a big smile on his face. </p><p>You needed a little help getting all the way up without standing so Connor picked you up and placed you on the bed. He pet you for a minute, trying to get you to calm down from playing. </p><p>"You're just so cute. So fun to play with. My puppy." </p><p>Connor spoke with so much love in his voice while you practically laid in his lap. You tried to lick his cock in gratitude again and he realized it was time to get you into your new gear. </p><p>"Alright, alright, needy. Greedy." Connor teased, "sit up pretty for me, daddy's gonna dress you up in something." </p><p>Connor coaxed you into sitting up completely so he could access your hips and put all the straps on you correctly. You felt more and more secure and held with every strap tightening. You looked down and felt very confused but comforted at the sight of a cock protruding from your groin. </p><p>You whined a question to Connor and he smiled. </p><p>"Since you want to hump so badly, you're going to put all that energy to good use. You're going to mount me, like a good puppy." Connor explained.</p><p>*Oh* </p><p>Your eyebrows pinched together, worried you were going to do it wrong, but Connor soothed you, noticing your nerves.</p><p>"It's okay. You won't hurt me, you can't. You're just gonna be a good boy and do as I tell you. Good, obedient, pretty, stupid boy." Connor praised, petting your whole head. </p><p>You whined and nudged your faces together, licking Connor's cheek and he hummed and kissed you all over your face. </p><p>Then he turned around, got on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, you saw his ass clench and relax, lube trickling out of his pucker. And you realized you should lick it. Just to be sure. You didn't want to hurt your daddy after all.</p><p>He looked so raw like this, you thought. Naked and exposed. You'd seen him naked before, but now that you were staring at the backs of his thighs, his smooth back, and everything in between you felt in awe of Connor's body. </p><p>You moved in closer and decided to lick his cock and balls again first, still submitting to Connor and his will. Connor turned his head when you applied your tongue to his shaft clumsily. You moved and held one of his balls on your tongue before it fell off and then slobbered on the other one. </p><p>Connor groaned, "ooh, puppy." </p><p>And then his hole, his tight hole that you'd never had access to before, that you knew his Daddy ruined as often as he could. It was your turn to make Connor feel good.</p><p>You dipped your tongue onto his rim, making him hum. Then swiped it flat across his entire perineum. That made Connor sigh so you did it again, and again. </p><p>Connor eased himself down onto his forearms and the angle you had of his hole changed. You chanced a deeper lick, putting your tongue inside and Connor pushed back, trying to get more. </p><p>"Puppy..." Connor warned with a fond tone,<br/>
"this isn't what I asked you to put inside me."</p><p>You whined and licked more, harder. Shoving your tongue inside his hole and licking at his rim. He really was wet. His lube tasted nice, almost the same taste as his precum. Which was mostly nothing, but a little savory somehow? Probably tasted best served like this, tongue buried in his ass. </p><p>You could feel how ready he actually was, you could taste it. The way he opened up for your tongue easier than you've ever opened up with your own ass. Connor was getting just as wet as you, even though his hadn't started dripping down his thighs yet. You ached and squirmed while you ate his ass, your hips bucking back and forth, wanting friction. </p><p>"Puppy." Connor said firmly. "Get up here and fuck me." </p><p>You whined, pressing your forehead to his ass cheek. </p><p>"Boy, I said, mount." Connor ordered, twisting and grabbing your leash and pulling on it. </p><p>Your legs shook as Connor dragged you into position. Lining up your hips to his. You carefully lined up your cock with his hole, poking at it. </p><p>"You can do it. You won't hurt me. Just fuck me." Connor said. </p><p>You slid in and watched your cock disappear, swallowed up by Connor's hole. You pressed your hips together, close and tight, just like Connor did when he was fucking you. </p><p>Connor hummed and laughed, "Oh, poor puppy. It's so small! Just try humping, love. You can do it, baby." </p><p>Connor rocked back onto your cock and your hips stuttered, not familiar with having done this before. You held onto his waist and gave him a thrust, pulling out and sliding back in. You made him hum appreciatively, so you did it again. </p><p>You tried to set up a rhythm, humping his ass just like you had tried to do all night to his leg. But it was so different, instead of just rubbing your cock on him, or just moving your hips back and forth, you actually had to roll your pelvis to give him pleasure. </p><p>It wasn't about you. This wasn't about pleasing pretty puppies, it was about making daddy feel good. And you could feel it in every thrust, the way Connor pulled on your leash, keeping you bent over and close up him. The way your small plug filled your ass and pulled on your rim from the inside. Your soft puppy tail swishing with your movements against your thighs. You really hoped you weren't getting it dirty with how wet you were. </p><p>And Connor was acting like it felt pretty good. You were panting from the exertion, but he was panting from pleasure. He was rocking his hips back onto you with every thrust, helping you keep your rhythm and fucking himself deeper and harder.</p><p>You were fucking giddy even as your own cock throbbed with the lack of any action other than your humping. You were actually topping. Making Connor feel good. You were probably going to make him come.</p><p>Connor was such a quick shot most of the time. Shamelessly too, because he could get it right back up and keep going. It's something you and Hank loved about him, he was obsessed with his own pleasure. Hank used it to tease him, Connor used it to tease you. Sometimes it was nice to be at the bottom of the food chain for a middle man. </p><p>And he looked so beautiful taking his pleasure from you and your cock, the way his sides heaved with his breathing, the shaking in his thighs that told you to keep going, his moans that just didn't stay in one octave. You had to mount him. To make him moan, to make him feel like this. </p><p>Your sweat dripped off your face and onto his back. You were so hot. Your hips pounding together made Connor's lube mix with the sweat on your thighs too. You were making a mess of him. Just as you dripped sweat on him, he dripped precum onto the sheets. </p><p>But you were getting so tired, you weren't used to this. You slowed down, whining. Your thighs burned, your hips hurt. Your ass hurt from wearing your plug and moving too much. Connor wasn't fucking having it. </p><p>He pulled your leash, choking you. </p><p>"Fuck your daddy." He ordered. "Fuck your daddy. I'm close. Fuck, puppy. Fuck." </p><p>Connor was gasping and it hit you in the gut that this was all for you, because of you. Connor felt good because you were inside him, because he was using your cock to come untouched. He was going to come and you were delightfully on edge from all the work you were doing. Your cunt filled with an ache you weren't attending to.</p><p>Connor. It was about fucking Connor right now. Making him come. You fought to keep that angle, the one that made Connor cry sweetly with need. You forced yourself to keep that rhythm that made Connor bounce his hips back, that made you want to grab his firm ass and eat it again. You pleaded with your body for just a little more stamina so you could fuck him fast and hard the way he deserved and oh shit was he coming? Thank FUCK. </p><p>You whined and whimpered while you gave your daddy what he needed to finish and Connor moaned appreciatively. You couldn't see his cock spilling his seed on the bed, but you could heard it in his voice. See it in the stutter of his hips. The way he sat against your pelvis to milk the cock that you couldn't feel. </p><p>You whined for him again, more dejectedly. He'd gone slack on your leash, and you leaned forward to give his back a few puppy kisses, licking up the salt from your exertion that had fallen on him while he came down from his high. He was panting, but you pretty much collapsed, knowing he'd keep you both up even if he had to lock his joints. </p><p>"Good job. Good boy. Such a good boy. Naughty puppy made daddy come. So proud of you." Connor murmured just loud enough to hear. </p><p>You licked him again and he hummed. </p><p>"Pull out, puppy? I know you didn't knot." He teased, referencing your 'heat' earlier. </p><p>You could still describe the need throbbing between your thighs as heat though. You hadn't dried up at all. You were just exhausted. But you pulled out of his ass slowly as you could before collapsing backwards.</p><p>Connor stretched and crawled over to sit beside you. He pet your chest and stomach, making you quiver and pant. You were so tired. You really hoped he was going to take care of you now. You'd been a good puppy. </p><p>Connor leaned down and kissed you, and kissed you, all over your sweaty body. Starting with your neck, your pulse, your throat. The dip in your collarbone, then stopping to sink his teeth into the muscle of your shoulders. </p><p>Kissed down your chest and belly, all the way down to what you thought was going to be quite the treat, but he got side tracked with your thighs. </p><p>You whined, you couldn't take much more of this. All this teasing. All this sidetracking. The getting distracted. You needed your dick sucked, you needed to be fucked, you just needed your daddy to fucking finish you off and take all of these straps off of you. </p><p>So you squirmed until Connor couldn't kiss your thighs anymore without getting hit in the face. Or without finding his face in the mattress because you'd spread your legs so far that he wasn't right above them anymore. </p><p>"Puppy... This is very naughty. You're being a-" Connor warned. </p><p>But was interrupted by the most dejected loud whining as you bucked your hips, trying to get Connor to see where you needed him most. Trying to spread your legs and bring your knees up so he could see how wet he'd made you.</p><p>"Oh. Is that what you need daddy kissing? Your even litter cock? Okay. Since you were such a good puppy making daddy come." Connor cooed. </p><p>He set to work licking up your shaft after three minutes of trying to get you out of your strap on. But finally you were free and getting your cock licked the way you liked. </p><p>Connor took you between his lips and sucked, lavishing you with his tongue. Providing blissful, gentle suction. You didn't always want him to be so careful and gentle, but he'd had to learn slowly how to please your t dick, and he was probably tired after coming twice. You knew he was probably just enjoying putting his mouth to good use. </p><p>Especially when he lapped at your hole too, checking your slickness like you'd checked his. He hummed, kissing your pussy and moving back to your dick, and the vibrations from it made you writhe.  </p><p>You wished you could just relax into the pleasure, and sure, you could come like this, but you wanted more. You'd been wanting Connor to mount you all night. So you tried to roll onto at least your side while Connor sat on your legs.</p><p>And Connor knew what you were trying to do. So he moved back off of you, petting your hips and sides. Patting your ass while you got up on your knees, still low to the bed. Your chest pressed against the mattress, ass in the air. </p><p>"My puppy is just so needy, isn't he? I haven't let you come, have I? No, because you hadn't earned it yet. I think you've earned it now, pet. Made your daddy feel so good. Such a pretty pet. Working so hard to make daddy come, you did such a good job, I loved it, baby." Praise dropped from Connor's lips as he creeped up behind you. </p><p>You were tired, your body ached. You were hot and soaked everywhere. You were sure you were going to be chafed tommorow. You were so deep in your puppy space, in your sub space you'd need all the aftercare in the world. But you could accept all of it with glee if Connor just made you come. </p><p>It seemed like your daddy had slightly bigger plans for his pup. Connor mounted you with precision unlike you'd ever had before. He pulled your rear up to the perfect height. He didn't fumble to push in like you did to him. He knew you were ready and he was ready to give it to you. </p><p>Connor slid in, easing the ache in your cunt, sliding in nice and easy while you moaned. That first thrust was always the best. The way you opened up around him made you whine. He hushed you until he was fully seated and rubbed your back, didn't want you to fret.</p><p>His next thrusts were slow and easy, making you squirm. You wanted to come. You weren't gonna come like this. You rocked with him, urging him to give you more. All your little puppy noises filled the room, you just sounded so upset. If Connor hadn't known better he'd think you didn't like it very much at all. And maybe you didn't, but that's because you wanted more and he wasn't giving it to you. </p><p>And then he was done torturing you. Couldn't give you puppies of your own just loving on you. Connor needed to fuck you. Needed to fuck you open. </p><p>"Be a good puppy, now. Cry for daddy if you need to." Connor whispered. </p><p>It always took you by suprise, the way Connor fucked. Effortlessly full of endurance. A machine. Breeding an animal. </p><p>You screamed for him while he wrecked your cunt, he knew exactly how to rub your spot with every thrust. He knew when to fuck hard and fast and when you just needed one, or the other. So in tune with your body. </p><p>As silly as it was, the whole time he nailed you, his balls kept slapping against your sensitive little cock. This had been reliable before T, but now every hit sunk deep in your belly. Made you quiver and twitch. You'd been on edge for so long.</p><p>And the way Connor pulled on your walls with his girth. The way it felt to clench as he rocked deep. You were in fucking heaven, didn't want to let his cock go. Not when it was making your legs shake. </p><p>You whined, lamenting every time Connor had to pull out just to shove back in. But he was so consistent, did it even matter? If he was just making it hard to breath in time with his thrusting because of how intensely a machine could really wreck a poor little animal. </p><p>"Little one? I know you need it. I know you need to come on this cock. I want to come in your pussy, puppy. Daddy needs it. Didn't come down your throat earlier. Had to come on the bedsheets. Daddy needs to come in your hole." Connor said it like a promise. </p><p>You writhed best you could with the android on your back, holding you down to the bed. Your nipples dragged on the sheets, sending sparks of pleasure back down between your legs. Made you even wetter every time Connor jostled you. </p><p>And you did cry, cried like the poor, pinned down puppy you were. You needed come in you, needed Connor to come in your belly. Needed to take his come. Needed to be bred like a good bitch. Bred like you really were in heat until you were satisfied. </p><p>"Do you need it, puppy? Oh I bet you can't come until you're properly bred up. Good. Makes daddy so happy knowing you wanna breed for me. I'm going to come inside you. Soon. Fuck, gotta come soon, puppy. Daddy's gonna come." Connor sounded tired, panting. </p><p>Maybe his cock was starting to twitch too, just like yours. Just like your belly was twitching. Like like your legs were twitching. You were close too. Just needed more. Needed a little more.</p><p>Connor was slamming your hips together. With power and force that you definitely hadn't given him. But Connor was a machine and he could get rough. His rhythm never broke, still driving you to the edge. </p><p>You focused on your dick. The pressure in how it was hit. How sensitive. How wet from how much your hole was leaking. Little more. Little more. Need it. Gotta. Need it. </p><p>Self serving as always, that's when Connor came again. </p><p>"Daddy's coming. Fuck, it's all going in you, such a good boy." Connor panted, nearly a whisper. </p><p>He humped all that sweet warmth into you while you shook, crying. Fucking almost there.</p><p>And in desperate aftershocks of a tireless android, Connor reached around and stroked you off between his thumb and forefinger. And finally you shook apart around him, clenching around that cock, Connor still rutting all that come deep in your cunt. </p><p>You gasped for breath, groaning between your teeth as aftershocks turned into overstimulation. You tried to wiggle away, and Connor understood, collapsing on his side beside you. Pulled you into his chest while you lay on your belly, whining about how wet and sticky you were. </p><p>"Shhh, shh, you did so well, baby boy. Come back to me, now. I want my darling boy back, okay? It's all over now, we're done for the night. You were a very good puppy but it's time to wake up." Connor hushed you, reassured you. </p><p>You'd been under, in your sub space for so long, and it still felt so relaxing you didn't want to leave it at first. But Connor wasn't petting you, he was holding you. He wasn't cooing at you, he was loving you. And it was time to come back to yourself. </p><p>You tried to speak, something easy for him, to let Connor know you were trying to wake up even though you were so tired. </p><p>"I love you." You mumbled. </p><p>"I love you too." Connor said with a bright, calm smile. "You did so well for me. Think you're ready to get cleaned off? I'll carry you but you need to stand for your shower." </p><p>You hummed. Just trying to catch your breath. But as always, Connor was ready to take care of you. And he slid out of bed, came around and turned you over so he could pick you up bridal style. </p><p>When you begged him for kisses he kissed you back and it helped wake you up. Puppies didn't kiss like this. Not with soft, gentle lips. Not like equals. </p><p>You let Connor carry you to the bathroom, where he held you close with one arm while he turned on the shower and he rocked and kissed you while it warmed up. No need to ever set his baby down. </p><p>" 'm tired." You mumbled, trying to come back to yourself and communicate for Connor. </p><p>"I know. We'll get clean and then we can take a bath if you want. Or we can just go to bed. You deserve it." Said Connor. </p><p>"Mm... Bath." You decided. </p><p>So you leaned on Connor, or on the wall, while he cleaned most of you. And he took the opportunity to clean himself when you insisted on cleaning between your own legs. </p><p>You felt a little stronger the more you woke up and you even insisted on bathing Connor yourself. After all, you fucked his ass, you had a certain responsibility. He'd already cleaned himself but you soaped him down anyways. </p><p>Once Connor was nice and rinsed and you were just enjoying the shower, he climbed out of the shower stall and ran the tub that the two of you fit in perfectly. </p><p>Being the taller man, Connor sat down first, so that you could lay on his chest. But you didn't, needing a little space, and wanting to be a tease, you sat opposite him. Your butt between his feet, and yours obnoxiously on his lap and stomach. </p><p>He scoffed and rolled his eyes, confident that this meant you felt a little better and he could relax and take a load off. He splashed a little warm water on his chest, trying to enjoy his bath too without a brat bothering him. </p><p>Connor still had plenty of patience for you though, even if he wanted to act like he didn't. It was something he'd picked up from Hank. It was always very cute to notice the mannerisms he'd picked up from his life partner. You wondered if he'd picked up any from you.</p><p>"Hey, Connor?" You asked. </p><p>"Yes? What is it, dear?" He replied, putting a hand on your shin. </p><p>"Was this okay? Did you like it?" </p><p>Connor hummed, giving you a small smile. "Yes, sweetheart. I liked it. I had a lot of fun. You were honestly quite precious, bratty behavior and all, I always think you're very fun to play with. I feel satisfied as your dominant, and I'm very satisfied with the sex." Connor chuckled, "Now, is that what you needed to hear?" </p><p>His hand was so warm on your shin, even in the bathwater. Well, the answer was yes, but no, you had more questions. </p><p>"Are you mad that I was humping you?" </p><p>"No. That was disobedient, but very cute. I just wanted to punish you a little. I like hearing you yelp." Connor said, a little predatory, "Besides, it gave me a great idea didn't it? And you performed beautifully." </p><p>"I did?" </p><p>"You did really good," for your first time, he didn't add, "I hope we get to do it again, that is, if you liked it." </p><p>"I liked making you feel good." You confessed, embarrassed. </p><p>"Good. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, darling." </p><p>Eventually you did move to sit in his lap, and the two of you stayed in the bath until the water cooled and Connor made you get out. And the rest of your evening was spent in much of the same relaxation, with Connor sitting with you, letting you eat sweets, letting you snuggle up. </p><p>And when he put you to bed, he didn't leave. Connor climbed in with you, tucked you in. And you fell asleep together. Perfectly satisfied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! I actually really loved writing this, I've got a prequel on the way that shows how reader met Connor and Hank, who knows when it's coming out but if you follow my side blog at dirty-droids I've talked about it a time or two! </p><p>Suggestions welcome! Please leave a comment if you liked this! </p><p>Thanks so much y'all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>